


Holy Smokes!

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: A short fic based on a bad pun.





	Holy Smokes!

“Holy smokes!”  said Crowley, stepping into the back room.  

Aziraphale lowered his cigarette. “Sorry?” 

Crowley grinned. “Holy smokes. Get it? 'Cause you're an angel - a.k.a. holy - and you're smoking. Holy smokes, see?”

Aziraphale blinked. “Oh, yes.”

“Come on, you gotta admit that was funny.”

“Yes, yes. Well done, my dear.”

“I can feel the sarcasm emanating from you from here.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

“Holy smokes, angel. It's funny.”

Aziraphale gave him a look. “It doesn't get any better, you know, no matter how many times you repeat it.”

“Come on, Aziraphale. Holy smokes.”


End file.
